E-102 Gamma
E-102 Gamma "γ'" (Ｅ－１０２ “ガンマ”, ''E - 102 "Ganma") is a battle robot and the third unit in the E-100 Series robotic group created by Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. E-102 Gamma was one of the first E-100 Series robots created during Eggman's campaign to harnessed the power of Chaos. However, it learned of friendship from Amy Rose, turned on his creator and went rogue. He then began assumed his own mission to 'free' its other E-100 Series siblings from Eggman, even if it meant by destroying robot brethren, and succeeded, though at the cost of his own life and was destroyed as well. "Doctor Eggman… Enemy. Master Registration… Deleted. E-Series… Friends. Must save…" :—E-102 Gamma. Appearance :Voice actor: Troy Baker (English), Jōji Nakata (Japanese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish) Its height is 215cm. (7' 1"), and weight is 1819.378lbs. (825.256kg.). In the Young Days In Present Time Possible Future Gallery Personality Even though the E-Series is a robot line, nearly all exhibit a conscience and personality, opposed to their emotionless physical form and drone-like robotic dialect. Like most of Eggman's sentient robots, they usually betray their master, though unlike over-ambitious models such as Metal Sonic and E-123 Omega, Gamma's leave of duty is usually out of a compassion or remorse for his actions against Sonic and his friends. E-102γ is renowned for gaining his sentience and more or less being the first to portray the thoughts of an average Eggman robot. However, given his mindless actions as Eggman's slave, it is unknown if he gained sentience or had it all along but simply disregarded it at first. Even under evil alignment however, he holds a sensible and rational manner towards his enemies. However he becomes somewhat uncomfortable to vivid human emotions, to the point that the emotional conflict of his loyalty pains him, leading to his eventual leave of duty. It should be noted that even when gaining a free will, Gamma still holds a rather regimented attitude and devotion to his mission. He considers his life less important than his friends' and is shown to fight selflessly for them to the brink of sacrificing himself, much like other heroes in the series, the only difference being that Gamma was actually given such an opportunity. Gamma, like many other Sonic characters, exhibits traits of a stock character, namely the "dark knight" or "tragic villain". Similarly, these characters are villains by loyalty alone and are usually not actually evil per see, often in fact exhibiting compassion and nobility towards their enemies. Like Gamma, their fate is usually a grim, yet noble end. Gamma's appearance speculates a rather tragic theory that all past robots created by Eggman, and thus destroyed by Sonic have a sentience and unique personality, though perhaps only Gamma is the first to accept and express his own. Relationships Friends/Allies *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao **Big the Cat Family *Doctor Eggman (creator) *E-100 Series **E-100 Alpha (brother, destroyed) **E-101 Beta (brother, destroyed) ***E-101 Mark II (remodeled version of E-101 Beta, destroyed) **E-103 Delta (brother, destroyed) **E-104 Epsilon (brother, destroyed) **E-105 Zeta (brother, destroyed) **E-106 Eta (brother, destroyed) **E-108 Iota (brother, destroyed) **E-109 Kappa (brother, destroyed) **E-110 Lambda (brother, destroyed) **E-113 Xi (brother, destroyed) **E-120 Phi (brother, destroyed) **E-123 Omega (brother) Neutral *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Thomas Jones *Christopher Thorndyke *Vanilla the Rabbit *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Team Sol **Silver the Hedgehog **Blaze the Cat **Marine the Raccoon *Team Might **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Sticks the Badger *Moss the Sloth *Vanilla the Rabbit *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie the Rabbot *Emeral *Princess Elise the Third *Relic the Pika *Fixit *NiGHTS *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *King Puff *Queen Angelica *Striker the Mantis Shrimp *Echo the Dolphin *Coral the Beta *Pearly the Manta Ray *Razor the Shark *Crusher the Chao *Ponies *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages **Ignitus **Aquarius **Volteer **Aeros **Cyril **Terrador *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *The Ancients **Chronicler *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers As one of Eggman's destructive gunner robots, Gamma is built for battle. His main weapon is a machine gun that can internally transform into a 15.5 cm missile launcher that can fire Homing Missiles in rapid succession after locking on with a laser targeting device on his head. Due to the targeting device, Gamma's shots are always accurate and allows the pinpoint accuracy to find an enemy's weak spot (As opposed to Omega, who simply shoots in all directions, hoping something will hit). In addition to his missile launcher, Gamma has a variety of modes to change his body frame to suit a situation. He features a normal, upright position when he is walking or moderately running; in a hurry, he crouches down so he can roll on a set of wheels behind his feet to increase his speed, and when he encounters water or another insufficient place to walk, his feet fold in and a rotor appears from his torso, allowing him to float over the obstacle indefinitely and to fly in the air like where he left the Egg Carrier after Tails and Amy left it. He also has a headlight attached to his torso. Eggman also installed Gamma with the ability to accept Level Up Items into his system. The '''Jet Booster permitted Gamma the ability to hover for some time and cross longer distances in the air. Physical Abilities Techniques and Moves Attacks *Laser Gun *Homing Missile Launch *Hover *Rolling Mode Skills *Arm-Cannon *Highly advanced laser targeting system *Accurate marksmanship *Build-in turbo fan system that keeps Gamma elevated over water *High-speed flight *Roller mode for high speed movements History Past E-102 Gamma is a robotic life form created by Dr. Eggman. As such, its name can refer to many characters in the Sonic universe. Nearly all E-100 models are identical in design, par slight modifications such as expanded weaponry. While they vary in rank, E-100's are considered a profound model by Eggman, and thus usually have a close role with their master. Because of their form and origin, however, nearly all E-100s play a tragic role. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Robots Category:Genderless Category:Deuteragonists Category:Protagonists Category:Eggman Empire Category:E-100 Series Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Mature Category:Cheater